Αλβανία
| μεγαλύτερη_πόλη = πρωτεύουσα | επίσημες_γλώσσες = Αλβανικά | πολίτευμα = Προεδρευόμενη Κοινοβουλευτική Δημοκρατία | τίτλοι_ηγετών = Πρόεδρος Πρωθυπουργός | ονόματα_ηγετών = Μπαμίρ Τόπι Σαλί Μπερίσα | τύπος_κυριαρχίας = | γεγονός_κυριαρχίας = - Κηρύχθηκε - Ισχύον Σύνταγμα | ημερομηνίες_κυριαρχίας = 28 Νοεμβρίου 1912 28 Νοεμβρίου 1998 | θέση_έκτασης = 143 | έκταση = 28.748 | ποσοστό_νερού = 4,7 | σύνορα = 717 | ακτογραμμή = 362 | θέση_πληθυσμού = 134 | πληθυσμός = 3.170.048 | χρονιά_απογραφής_πληθυσμού = | πυκνότητα_πληθυσμού = 126,6 | θέση_πυκνότητας_πληθυσμού = 85 | εκτίμηση_πληθυσμού = 3.639.453CIA World Fact Book | χρονιά_εκτίμησης_πληθυσμού = 2009 | χρονιά_ΑΕΠ = 2009 | ΑΕΠ = 22,361 δισ. $ | θέση_ΑΕΠ = 113 | ΑΕΠ_κατακεφαλή = 7.019 $ | θέση_ΑΕΠ_κατά_κεφαλή = 95 | χρονιά_ΑΕΠ_Ον = 2009 | ΑΕΠ_Ον = 11,726 δισ. $ | θέση_ΑΕΠ_Ον = 113 | ΑΕΠ_κατακεφαλή_Ον = 3.681 $ | θέση_ΑΕΠ_κατά_κεφαλή_Ον = 99 | HDI_έτος = 2007 | HDI = 0,807 | HDI_κατάταξη = 69 | HDI_κατηγορία = υψηλή | νόμισμα = Λεκ | κωδικός_νομίσματος = ALL | ώρα_ζώνης = CET | διαφορά_UTC = +1 | θερινή_διαφορά_UTC = +2 | top_level_domain = .al | κωδικός_κλήσης = 355 | σημειώσεις= }} Η Δημοκρατία της Αλβανίας, (Αλβανικά: Republika e Shqipërisë, ) είναι μια Βαλκανική χώρα της ΝΑ Ευρώπης. Συνορεύει με το Μαυροβούνιο Βορειοδυτικά, το Κοσσυφοπέδιο Βόρεια, την ΠΓΔΜ Ανατολικά και την Ελλάδα Νότια. Βρέχεται από την Αδριατική θάλασσα Δυτικά, και το Ιόνιο πέλαγος Νοτιοδυτικά. Ιδρύθηκε μετά το τέλος των Βαλκανικών Πολέμων, το 1913 και πρώτος κυβερνήτης της ήταν ο Ισμαήλ Κεμάλ (Ismail Qemali). Εθνικός ήρωας της Αλβανίας είναι ο Σκεντέρμπεης (Skendërbe) γνωστός και ως Γεώργιος Καστριώτης (Gjergj Kastrioti). Ιστορία Οι πρώιμοι κάτοικοι της περιοχής που καλύπτει σήμερα η Αλβανία ήταν τμήμα του πληθυσμού που ήταν διασκορπισμένος στην ακτογραμμή των περισσότερων τμημάτων της Μεσογείου. Τα αρχαιολογικά ευρήματα συγκεντρωμένα στις παράκτιες περιοχές δεν αποδίδουν έως τώρα σαφή εικόνα του πολιτισμού αυτών των ανθρώπων. Οι Αλβανοί είναι γλωσσικοί απόγονοι κάποιου αρχαίου λαού των Βαλκανίων (Ιλλυριών, Θρακών, [Δακών κλπ). Αν και οι γλωσσολόγοι του 19ου αιώνα τούς συνέδεαν με τους αρχαίους Ιλλυριούς, η θεωρία αυτή δε θεωρείται πλέον βέβαιη. Ο ιλλυρικός υλικός πολιτισμός στην Αλβανία (όπως και στη Γιουγκοσλαβία) δεν διακόπηκε απολύτως, κατά την κάθοδο των Σλαβικών φυλών. right|thumb|200px|Οί Ιλλυρικές φυλές πρίν την Ρωμαϊκή κατάκτηση Η παρουσία των Ιλλυριών ανιχνεύεται στο σχηματισμό πολιτικής δομής κατά τον 7ο και 6ο αιώνα ΠΚΕ. Οι Ιλλυριοί σχημάτισαν βασίλεια γύρω από πολέμαρχους που αντιμάχονταν μεταξύ τους στο μεγαλύτερο τμήμα της ιστορίας τους. Κατά τη διάρκεια του 6ου αιώνα στράφηκαν, με σημαντικές επιδρομές, κατά των Ελλήνων γειτόνων τους, του βασιλείου των Μολοσσών στην Ήπειρο και του Μακεδονικού βασιλείου. Το όνομα Αλβανία (Αλβανών, Αλβανόπολις), φέρεται να υποδεικνύεται, για πρώτη φορά, από τον Πτολεμαίο τον Γεωγράφο (Γεωγραφικά, 3, 12, 20) και αφορά κάποια φυλή της περιοχής.Vasiliev (1952), History of the Byzantine Empire, 324-1453, The University of Wisconsin Press, 1958, σ. 613. Αντίθετα, ο Στράβωνας περιγράφει ένα άλλο βασίλειο με αυτό το όνομα, στην περιοχή του σημερινού Νταγκεστάν στον Καύκασο. Παρόλα αυτά, οι πρώτες πηγές που αναφέρονται με βεβαιότητα στο συγκεκριμένο Βαλκανικό λαό βρίσκονται σε ανώνυμο Βουλγαρικό γραπτό του 11ου αιώναExtract from: Radoslav Grujic: Legenda iz vremena Cara Samuila o poreklu naroda. in: Glasnik skopskog naucnog drustva, Skopje, 13 (1934), p. 198 200. Translated from the Old Church Slavonic by Robert Elsie. First published in R. Elsie: Early Albania, a Reader of Historical Texts, 11th - 17th Centuries, Wiesbaden 2003, σ. 3 και στο έργο του Μιχαήλ Ατταλειάτη.Extracts from: Michaelis Attaliotae: Historia, Bonn 1853, p. 8, 18, 297. Translated by Robert Elsie. First published in R. Elsie: Early Albania, a Reader of Historical Texts, 11th - 17th Centuries, Wiesbaden 2003, p. 4-5. Ρωμαϊκή και Βυζαντινή κυριαρχία Κατακτημένη από τη Ρωμαϊκή αυτοκρατορία, η Ιλλυρία οργανώθηκε ως ρωμαϊκή επαρχία με το όνομα Illyricum (Ιλλυρικόν), η οποία διαιρέθηκε αργότερα στις επαρχίες της Δαλματίας και της Παννονίας. Οι γαίες που συνιστούν τη σύγχρονη Αλβανία περιλαμβάνονταν στη Δαλματία. Αργότερα, στο Ιλλυρικόν θα περιληφθεί μεγάλο μέρος της βαλκανικής χερσονήσου, συμπεριλαμβανόμενης και της Ελλάδας. Με την κατάρρευση της Βυζαντινής αυτοκρατορίας το 1204, η περιοχή διαδοχικά πέρασε στην κυριαρχία της Βουλγαρικής και της Σερβικής αυτοκρατορίας. Οι Βυζαντινοί συγγραφείς ονομάζουν τη σημερινή χώρα Αλβανία και τους κατοίκους Αλβανούς και Αλβανίτες από τον 11ο αιώνα. Εκτός όμως της ονομασίας αυτής ιστορικά υπάρχουν κι άλλες: *Οι ίδιοι οι Αλβανοί ονομάζουν τους εαυτούς τους Σκιπτάρ και τη χώρα τους Σκιπερία. *Οι Τούρκοι τους ονομάζουν Αρναούτ. *Στη γκεγκική διάλεκτο, η χώρα λέγεται Άρμπεν και οι κάτοικοι Άρμπνουερ - Αρμπινέοι (πληθ.) και Αρμπαναίοι *Οι Έλληνες, εκ του προηγουμένου, Αρβανίτες. *Οι Σλάβοι, ομοίως με τους Έλληνες, Αρμπανάς και Αρμπανάδες. Οθωμανική κυριαρχία Κατά τον μεσαίωνα, το όνομα Αλβανία άρχισε να χρησιμοποιείται για την περιοχή που περιλαμβάνει σήμερα το αλβανικό έθνος. Από το 1443 έως το 1468 ο Σκεντέρμπεης αντιστάθηκε με επιτυχία στις επιθέσεις των Οθωμανών. Μετά το θάνατό του, η αντίσταση στην οθωμανική κυριαρχία συνεχίστηκε έως το 1478, με μερική επιτυχία. Οι συμμαχίες που είχε δημιουργήσει διαλύθηκαν και εντέλει οι Οθωμανοί κατέκτησαν την επικράτεια της Αλβανίας μετά την πτώση του κάστρου της Κρούγιας (Kruje). Η Αλβανία έγινε τμήμα της Οθωμανικής αυτοκρατορίας. Πολλοί Αλβανοί διέφυγαν στη γειτονική Ελλάδα όπως επίσης στην Ιταλία, κυρίως στην Καλαβρία και τη Σικελία. Η επικράτεια έμεινε τμήμα της Οθωμανικής αυτοκρατορίας έως το 1912. Βαλκανικοί πόλεμοι Το 1913, σε μία διάσκεψη πρεσβευτών στο Λονδίνο, αποφασίστηκε ότι σύμφωνα με τον οθωμανικό κανόνα το αλβανικό έδαφος έπρεπε να διαιρεθεί μεταξύ της Σερβίας και της Ελλάδας. Δεν ήταν όλοι οι συμμετέχοντες υπέρ της συγκεκριμένης πρότασης και έτσι αναγνωρίστηκε η δημιουργία του αλβανικού κράτους, αλλά ένα τμήμα των εδαφών δόθηκε στη Σερβία και στην Ελλάδα. Μετά από το δεύτερο βαλκανικό πόλεμο, οι Οθωμανοί απομακρύθηκαν από την Αλβανία και υπήρξε πάλι η πιθανότητα απορρόφησης των εδαφών από τη Σερβία και την Ελλάδα. Τούτη η απόφαση εξόργισε τους Ιταλούς που δεν επιθυμούσαν να έχει η Σερβία εκτεταμένη ακτογραμμή, και εξόργισε επίσης τους Γερμανούς, που ήθελαν την ανάπτυξη ενός σιδηροδρόμου που θα οδηγούσε στην Ανατολή. Η Γερμανία οργάνωσε κατόπιν σειρά διαβουλεύσεων με τη Ρωσία και την Ελλάδα. Τελικά, αποφασίστηκε ότι η χώρα δεν έπρεπε να διαιρεθεί αλλά αντ' αυτού να παγιωθεί σε πριγκηπάτο της Αλβανίας υπό τον γερμανό πρίγκηπα William Wied. Όταν ο γερμανός πρίγκηπας εκδιώχθηκε μετά από 6 μήνες, η Μεγάλη Βρετανία, η Γαλλία, και η Ιταλία, ως μέλη της Κοινωνίας των Εθνών, θέλησαν να διαιρέσουν οριστικά τη χώρα αλλά η επέμβαση των ΗΠΑ με τον πρόεδρο Woodrow Wilson (άσκησε βέτο στην ψηφοφορία) επέτρεψε στην Αλβανία να διατηρήσει την οντότητά της. Από το 1928, η χώρα κυβερνήθηκε από τον βασιλιά Αχμέτ Ζώγκου . Β' Παγκόσμιος πόλεμος και Εvβέρ Χότζα thumb|110 px|left|Εvβέρ Χότζα thumb|150 px|right|Η αλβανική σημαία επί κομμουνισμου Η Ιταλία εισέβαλε στην Αλβανία στις 7 Απριλίου 1939, συναντώντας μικρή αντίσταση, και ανέλαβε τον έλεγχο της χώρας. Κατά τον Β' Παγκόσμιο πόλεμο, οι Αλβανοί κομμουνιστές και εθνικιστές διαμόρφωσαν μέτωπο αντίστασης εναντίον των ιταλικών και γερμανικών δυνάμεων κατοχής. Μετά το τέλος του πολέμου, την εξουσία ανέλαβαν οι σοσιαλιστές. Τον Νοέμβριο του 1944, οι κομμουνιστές διεκδίκησαν την εξουσία, με τον αρχηγό της αντίστασης Ενβέρ Χότζα. Το Κομμουνιστικό Κόμμα Αλβανίας δημιουργήθηκε στις 8 Νοεμβρίου 1941], με τη βοήθεια των μπολσεβικικών κομμουνιστικών κομμάτων . Στις δεκαετίες που ακολούθησαν ο Εμβέρ Χότζα δημιούργησε, και αργότερα κατέλυσε, σχέσεις με τη Γιουγκοσλαβία τη Σοβιετική Ένωση, και τη Λαϊκή Δημοκρατία της Κίνας. Η χώρα απομονώθηκε από τη Δύση (Δ. Ευρώπη, Βόρεια Αμερική και Αυστραλία) και αργότερα από την κομμουνιστική Ανατολή. Η πτώση του Κομμουνισμού Το 1985 ο Χότζα πέθανε και ανέλαβε στη θέση του ο Ραμίζ Αλία. Αρχικά ο Αλία προσπάθησε να ακολουθήσει τα βήματα του Χότζα, αλλά οι πολιτικοκοινωνικές αλλαγές στην ανατολική Ευρώπη είχαν ήδη ξεκινήσει. Στη Σοβιετική Ένωση ανέλαβε ο Μιχαήλ Γκορμπατσώφ, εφαρμόζοντας τις πολιτικές της γκλάσνοστ και της περεστρόικα. Το αλβανικό καθεστώς βρέθηκε υπό την πίεση των ΗΠΑ, της Ευρώπης και της εσωτερικής εξέγερσης. Μετά την εκτέλεση του Νικολάε Τσαουσέσκου (του κομμουνιστή ηγέτη της Ρουμανίας) το 1989, ο Αλία υπέγραψε τη συμφωνία του Ελσίνκι για το σεβασμό των ανθρωπίνων δικαιωμάτων. Επέτρεψε επίσης τον πλουραλισμό στην πολιτική έκφραση και, παρόλο που το κόμμα του κέρδισε τις εκλογές του 1991, έγινε φανερό ότι οι αλλαγές θα συνεχίζονταν. Το 1992 προκηρύχθηκαν και πάλι γενικές εκλογές τις οποίες κέρδισε το νέο Δημοκρατικό Κόμμα με ποσοστό 62%. Ο Αλία παραιτήθηκε και ο Σαλί Μπερίσα έγινε ο πρώτος πρόεδρος της μετακομμουνιστικής περιόδου . Στις εκλογές του Ιουνίου του 1996 το Δημοκρατικό Κόμμα προσπάθησε να κερδίσει την απόλυτη πλειοψηφία, νοθεύοντας τα αποτελέσματα σύμφωνα με τους ισχυρισμούς των αντιπάλων του, κατακτώντας το 85% των εδρών της Βουλής. Το 1997 το σκάνδαλο των πυραμίδων ταρακούνησε οικονομικά τη χώρα και οδήγησε σε κοινωνικές αναταραχές. Από αστυνομικούς σταθμούς και στρατιωτικές βάσεις εκλάπησαν εκατομμύρια Καλάσνικωφ και άλλα όπλα. Επικράτησε χάος και πολλές πόλεις ελέγχονταν από στρατιωτικά σώματα ή λιγότερο οργανωμένα σώματα ένοπλων πολιτών. Ακόμα και οι στρατιωτικοί σύμβουλοι των ΗΠΑ εγκατέλειψαν τη χώρα χάριν ασφαλείας. Η κυβέρνηση του Αλεξάντερ Μέξι (Aleksander Meksi) παραιτήθηκε και δημιουργήθηκε κυβέρνηση εθνικής ενότητας. Το Σοσιαλιστικό Κόμμα κέρδισε τις εκλογές του 1997 και ο Μπερίσα παραιτήθηκε από πρόεδρος . Ωστόσο, η σταθερότητα δεν αποκαταστάθηκε εύκολα. Οι άνταγωνισμοί ανάμεσα στους διαφορετικούς πόλους εξουσίας στο Σοσιαλιστικό Κόμμα είχαν ως αποτέλεσμα μια σειρά βραχύβιων σοσιαλιστικών κυβερνήσεων. Η χώρα πλημμύρισε με πρόσφυγες από το γειτονικό Κόσοβο το 1998 και το 1999, κατά τη διάρκεια του πολέμου. Τον Ιούνιο του 2002, εκλέχθηκε πρόεδρος ο Άλφρεντ Μοϊσιού (Alfred Moisiu), πρώην στρατηγός, στη θέση του Ρετζέπ Μεϊντάνι (Rexhep Meidani). Οι βουλευτικές εκλογές του Ιουλίου του 2005 έφεραν πίσω στην εξουσία τον Σαλί Μπερίσα, αρχηγό του Δημοκρατικού Κόμματος, που φέρεται από ορισμένους αναλυτές ότι κέρδισε χάρη στις εσωτερικές συγκρούσεις του Σοσιαλιστικού Κόμματος και μια σειρά σκανδάλων επί διακυβέρνησης Φατός Νάνο (Fatos Nano). Τον Ιούλιο του 2007 εξελέγη νέος Πρόεδρος ο Μπαμίρ Τόπι, με το Δημοκρατικό Κόμμα . Από το 1990 η Αλβανία είναι προσανατολισμένη διπλωματικά προς τη Δύση. Στις 28 Απριλίου του 2009 υπέβαλλε αίτηση για ένταξη στην ΕΕXinhua, European Commission welcomes Albania's application for EU membership , 28 Απριλίου 2009.. Έγινε δεκτή στο Συμβούλιο της Ευρώπης και το 2009 έγινε μέλος του ΝΑΤΟ. Το εργατικό δυναμικό της χώρας συνέχισε να μεταναστεύει στην Ελλάδα, την Ιταλία,τη Γερμανία και άλλες χώρες της Ευρώπης και της Βόρειας Αμερικής. Αλβανικός εθνικισμός Αλβανική Αναγέννηση (Rilindja) Ο αλβανικός εθνικισμός (γνωστός και ως Αλβανισμός ή Παναλβανισμός) εμφανίστηκε μερικές δεκαετίες αργότερα από τον αντίστοιχο ελληνικό και σερβικό εθνικισμό. Αντίθετα από αυτούς, δεν έχει ως βασική αιτία εμφάνισής του τη διάθεση αποτίναξης της τουρκικής κυριαρχίας. Έχει σημείο εκκίνησης το φόβο διαμελισμού της Αλβανίας μεταξύ Σερβίας και Ελλάδας μετά το ρωσοτουρκικό πόλεμο του 1878, αποτέλεσμα του οποίου ήταν η σερβική ανεξαρτησία.Lubonja (2002), σ. 91. Στα επόμενα χρόνια, ως εκπρόσωπος του αλβανικού εθνικού ρομαντισμού ξεπρόβαλλε το κίνημα της αλβανικής αναγέννησης (Rilindja). Οι μύθοι που δημιούργησε και διέδωσε αυτό το κίνημα συγκαταλέγονται στους τυπικούς μύθους του ευρωπαϊκού ρομαντισμού του 19ου αι. και ενέπνευσαν στους Αλβανούς αίσθημα υπερηφάνιας για τη μοναδικότητα του λαού τους. Οι κυριότεροι από τους μύθους αυτούς εξήραν την αρχαιότητα των Αλβανών και της γλώσσας τους, θεωρώντας μάλιστα πως η τελευταία ανήκει στις παλαιότερες γλώσσες του κόσμου. Επίσης, προκειμένου οι Αλβανοί να διαχωριστούν από τους Έλληνες και τους Σέρβους, ακόμη και να καταδειχτεί πως είναι παλαιότεροι από αυτούς, η Rilindja υποστήριξε την προέλευσή τους από τους Πελασγούς, οι οποίοι κατείχαν την Βαλκανική χερσόνησο, πριν αντικατασταθούν από τους Ιλλυριούς. Αυτές οι θέσεις οδήγησαν και στην κατασκευή Αλβανών ηρώων της αρχαιότητας, μεταξύ των οποίων ο Μέγας Αλέξανδρος και ο βασιλιάς Πύρρος της Ηπείρου.Lubonja (2002), σ. 92. Ο κεντρικός όμως χαρακτήρας γύρω από τον οποίο πλέχτηκε η μυθολογία του αλβανικού εθνικού ρομαντισμού είναι ο Σκεντέρμπεης (Καστριώτης). Όμως, η διστακτικότητα των Αλβανών να αποφασίσουν ανάμεσα στο χριστιανικό και το τουρκικό όνομα του Καστριώτη είναι ενδεικτική. Η αντικειμενική δυσκολία των τριών δογμάτων στα οποία ήταν διαιρεμένοι οι Aλβανοί (καθολικισμός, ορθοδοξία, ισλαμισμός) ξεπεράστηκε με την αποσύνδεση της προσωπικότητας του Σκεντέρμπεη από το θρήσκευμά του. Πρωτεργάτης αυτής της προσπάθειας ήταν ο Βάσο Πασάς (Vaso Pascha), Οθωμανός αξιωματούχος αλβανικής καταγωγής ο οποίος, σε ένα από τα πιο φημισμένα ποιήματά του έγραψε πως «θρησκεία των Αλβανών είναι ο Αλβανισμός». Αλλά κύριος συνεισφέρων στην ενσωμάτωση του Σκεντέρμπεη στον αλβανικό εθνικιστικό μύθο ήταν ο εθνικός ποιητής Naim Frashëri (1846-1900). Το επικό ποίημά του Η ιστορία του Σκεντέρμπεη (Historia e Skënderbeut), όπου υμνείται η ομορφιά της χώρας και της γλώσσας της, αποστηθίστηκε από κάθε Αλβανό που ολοκλήρωσε τη βασική εκπαίδευση, μετά την ανεξαρτησία της χώρας το 1912. Για να συμπληρωθεί όμως ο εθνικός μύθος, χρειαζόταν και η άλλη όψη του νομίσματος, οι δυνάμεις του κακού, τις οποίες εκπροσωπούσαν οι 4 αιώνες οθωμανικής κατοχής. Αυτοί οι αιώνες θεωρήθηκαν περίοδος πλήρους σκότους από το οποίο η Αλβανία αναδύθηκε με τη βοήθεια των ηρώων της ''Rilindja οι οποίοι, εμπνευσμένοι από τον Καστριώτη, πολέμησαν «με το τουφέκι και την πένα».Lubonja (2002), σ. 93. Η κυριαρχία του ρομαντικού αλβανικού εθνικισμού της στην εκπαίδευση της μεσοπολεμικής Αλβανίας συνέβαλε σημαντικά στον εθνικό απελευθερωτικό χαρακτήρα τον οποίο πήρε ο αγώνας των κατοίκων της χώρας, υπό την ηγεσία των κομμουνιστών, εναντίον των κατακτητών Ιταλών και Γερμανών.Lubonja (2002), σ. 93-94. Κομμουνιστική περίοδος Μετά τον πόλεμο, το καθεστώς του Εμβέρ Χότζα βρέθηκε μπροστά στο παράδοξο της ανάγκης να συμβιβάσει την παραδοσιακή εθνικιστική ιδεολογία της rilindja με τους νέους κομμουνιστικούς μύθους. Έτσι, το παρελθόν της Αλβανίας, κατ' αναλογία της θέσης της Παλαιάς Διαθήκης στο Χριστιανισμό, παρουσιάστηκε ως μια περίοδος ηρωϊκών αγώνων του αλβανικού λαού, οι οποίοι όμως δεν είχαν επιτυχή κατάληξη καθώς έλειπε ο πραγματικός ηγέτης.Βλ. ποίημα του Ισμαήλ Κανταρέ, Τι σκέφτονται αυτά τα βουνά (Përse mendohen këta male). Ως ορόσημα της προ-κομμουνιστικής εθνικής ιστορίας θεωρήθηκαν ο Σκεντέρμπεης, η Αλβανική Αναγέννηση και ο ανταρτοπόλεμος εναντίων των δυνάμεων του Άξονα, με αντιήρωες τους Τούρκους, τους Έλληνες, τους Σέρβους, τους φασίστες-ναζί και τους Αλβανούς συνεργάτες τους, ενώ αρνητικό ρόλο παίζουν επίσης η θρησκεία και οι κληρικοί, ιδιαίτερα οι καθολικοί.Lubonja (2002), σ. 94 κ.ε. Ενώ στην καθημερινή ζωή έγινε συστηματική προσπάθεια να εισαχθούν εκσυγχρονιστικές κομμουνιστικές ιδέες, ο καθορισμός της αλβανικής εθνικής ταυτότητας (ψυχής) συνέχισε, μόνο θεωρητικά, να βασίζεται στις παραδοσιακές αξίες της τιμής (ndera), της ανδρείας (burrnija) και της μπέσας (besa, δηλ. του λόγου της τιμής)Schwandner-Sievers (2004), σ. 117., αξιών που αποτελούν και τη βάση των περισσότερων διηγημάτων του υποψήφιου για βραβείο Νόμπελ Αλβανού συγγραφέα Ισμαήλ Κανταρέ. Όσο για τις προσπάθειες, στη δεκαετία του '50, να συζητηθεί ανοιχτά μεταξύ των επιστημόνων της χώρας η ιστορική διαδικασία εθνογένεσης των Αλβανών, αυτές σταμάτησαν όταν ο Εμβέρ Χότζα δήλωσε ότι η προέλευση του αλβανικού έθνους είναι ιλλυρική. Μετά τον κομμουνισμό Γεωγραφία thumb|202px|Χάρτης της Αλβανίας Τα εδάφη της Αλβανίας είναι κυρίως ορεινά. Το ψηλότερο όρος είναι το Κοράμπ στην περιοχή της Ντίμπρα (2.753 μ). Το κλίμα της χώρας είναι κυρίως ηπειρωτικό, με κρύους χειμώνες και ζεστά καλοκαίρια. Εκτός της πρωτεύουσας Τίρανα, με 1.000.000 κατοίκους, άλλες μεγάλες πόλεις είναι το Δυρράχιο (Durrës), το Ελμπασάν (Elbasan), η Σκόδρα (Shkodër), το Αργυρόκαστρο (Gjirokastër), η Αυλώνα (Vlorë), η Κορυτσά (Korçë), το Κουκές (Kukës), το Φιερι (Fier). Δημογραφία Κάπως ασυνήθιστο ανάμεσα στα βαλκανικά έθνη είναι το γεγονός ότι η Αλβανία είναι σχετικά ομοιογενής. Πρέπει να σημειωθεί όμως ότι η Αλβανική κυβέρνηση έχει να πραγματοποιήσει απογραφή για την εθνολογική ανάλυση του πληθυσμού από το 1989, παρόλο που αποτελεί υπόσχεσή της προς την Ευρωπαϊκή Ένωση. Το μεγαλύτερο τμήμα του πληθυσμού είναι αλβανικής εθνικότητας (95% σύμφωνα με το CIA World Factbook, 2008). Υπάρχει επίσης ελληνική μειονότητα στο νότιο τμήμα της χώρας (3% του πληθυσμού) που ποικίλλει ανάλογα με διαφορετικές πηγές, (το 1989, οι εκτιμήσεις για τον ελληνικό πληθυσμό ποίκιλαν από 1% (επίσημα στατιστικά) έως 12% (από ελληνική οργάνωση) http://www.cia.gov/cia/publications/factbook/geos/al.html#People). Πληθυσμοί αλβανικής εθνικότητας ζουν επίσης στις γειτονικές χώρες: Σερβία (περ. 100.000) Κόσοβο (περ. 2.000.000), Μαυροβούνιο περίπου 50.000) και στην ΠΓΔΜ (περ. 500,000)2002 census results in English and Macedonian (PDF). Αλβανικής εθνικότητας θεωρούνται και οι Τσάμηδες που ζούσαν ως το τέλος του Β' Παγκοσμίου Πολέμου στην Ελλάδα. http://www.frosina.org Από το 1991, μεγάλος αριθμός Αλβανών μετανάστευσε στην Ελλάδα, την Ιταλία, τη Γερμανία, την Ελβετία και άλλες ευρωπαϊκές χώρες. Ειδικά στην Ελλάδα υπάρχουν σήμερα περί τους 442.000Απογραφή 2001. Αλβανούς μετανάστες. thumb|200px|[[Ετ'χεμ Μπέη Τζαμί στα Τίρανα]] Η κυρίαρχη γλώσσα είναι η Αλβανική, αν και η Ελληνική ομιλείται επίσης από την ελληνική μειονότητα στις νότιες περιοχές της χώρας και από Αλβανούς μετανάστες στην Ελλάδα. Οι Αλβανοί είναι στην πλειονότητά τους Μουσουλμάνοι (45%), αλλά κατά τη διάρκεια της κομμουνιστικής εποχής η θρησκεία είχε απαγορευτεί (ακόμη και σήμερα οι πολλοί αλβανοί δεν μπορούν να θεωηθούν ως "ενεργοί πιστοί", δηλαδή δεν προσεύχονται, πάνε σε εκκλησία ή τζαμί κ.λπ.). Πάντως οι Χριστιανοί Ορθόδοξοι της χώρας αποτελούν το 40% του συνολικού πληθυσμού, ενώ οι καθολικοί το 15%. Παρ'όλο τον μουσουλμανικό πληθυσμό της, η Αλβανία δεν μπορεί να θεωρηθεί αυθεντική μουσουλμανική χώρα, καθώς η διαφορά του μουσουλμανικού με τον ορθόδοξο πληθυσμό είναι σχετικά μικρά. Η αλβανική κυβέρνηση ανακήρυξε την Αλβανία ως τη μόνη επίσημα αθεϊστική χώρα στον κόσμο. Έτσι, έγινε γνωστό ότι το 60-65% του πληθυσμού είχαν δηλώσει άθεοι. Μετά την πτώση του κομμουνιστικού καθεστώτος στην περίοδο 1989–1990, οι θρησκείες αποκαταστάθηκαν επίσημα. Ο θρησκευτικός φανατισμός φαίνεται πως δεν έχει θέση στην αλβανική κοινωνία, καθώς άνθρωποι διαφορετικών θρησκευτκών πεποιθήσεων ζουν αρμονικά μεταξύ τους. Το προσδόκιμο ζωής στο σύνολο του πληθυσμού ήταν σύμφωνα με εκτιμήσεις του 2009 τα 77,96 χρόνια (75,28 χρόνια οι άνδρες και 80,89 οι γυναίκες). Εκπαίδευση Η εκπαίδευση στην Αλβανία είναι δημόσια αλλά από το 2002 επετράπη η ίδρυση ιδιωτικών πανεπιστημίων. Τα κύρια ανώτατα κρατικά εκπαιδευτικά ιδρύματα είναι το Πανεπιστήμιο Τιράνων με όλες τις σχολές του, και τα Πανεπιστήμια Σκόδρων, Δυρραχίου, Αυλώνας, Κορυτσάς, Αργυροκάστρου και Ελμπασάν. Ιδιωτικά πανεπιστήμια είναι το Πανεπιστήμιο της Νέας Υόρκης Τιράνων, το Πανεπιστήμιο Kristal, το Πανεπιστήμιο Marin Barleti, το Πανεπιστήμιο Zonja e Keshillit te Mire, το Πανεπιστήμιο UFO και η Νομική Σχολή Luarasi. Οικονομία Παρά τα πολλά συνταγματικά και νομοθετικά προβλήματα η κυβέρνηση των Τιράνων προσπαθεί να μπει σε τροχιά ένωσης με την Ευρωπαϊκή Ένωση. Τον Ιούνιο του 2006, η χώρα υπέγραψε Συμφωνία Σταθεροποίησης και Ένωσης ως πρώτο βήμα για την ένωση. Οι υπουργοί της ΕΕ ζήτησαν από την Αλβανία να προχωρήσει σε μεταρρυθμίσεις που επικεντρώνονται στην ελευθερία του Τύπου, τα δικαιώματα ιδιοκτησίας, τον σεβασμό των εθνικών μειονοτήτων και την επίτευξη διεθνών προδιαγραφών στις δημοτικές εκλογές. Η Αλβανία είναι ένα από τα φτωχότερα κράτη της Ευρώπης με κατά κεφαλήν εισόδημα μικρότερο (μισό) από εκείνο της Βουλγαρίας και σχεδόν 1/10 από εκείνο του Ηνωμένου Βασιλείου. Το οδικό και το σιδηροδρομικό δίκτυο είναι φτωχό σε διεθνές και τοπικό επίπεδο. Το μισό του οικονομικά ενεργού πληθυσμού απασχολείται με στην γεωργία και το 1/5 εργάζεται στο εξωτερικό. Η ακτογραμμή της Αλβανίας στο Ιόνιο Πέλαγος, ιδιαίτερα κοντά στην Κέρκυρα είναι αξιοποιήσιμη τουριστικά εξαιτίας του σχετικά αδιατάρακτου φυσικού περιβάλλοντος και των παραλιών της. Η τουριστική βιομηχανία βρίσκεται ακόμη στα σπάργανα, αλλά παρουσιάζει αυξητικές τάσεις. Εξαγωγές: 708 εκατ. f.o.b. (2005 εκτ.) Εισαγωγές: 2.473 δις f.o.b. (2005 εκτ.) Εξωτερικό χρέος: 1.41 δις (2003 εκτ.) Εξοπλιστικές δαπάνες: (n/a) Παιδιά ως ποσοστό του εργατικού δυναμικού: 1% των παιδιών ηλικίας 10–14 ετών. H Παγκόσμια Τράπεζα χορήγησε στην Αλβανία κεφάλαιο εγγύησης ύψους 60 εκ. ευρώ, προς την εταιρία διανομής ηλεκτρικής ενέργειας της βαλκανικής χώρας, OSSHΕλευθεροτυπία, Ενίσχυση της Παγκόσμιας Τράπεζας στην Αλβανία, 7 Μαΐου 2009.. Διακυβέρνηση Η χώρα είναι κοινοβουλευτική λαοκρατική δημοκρατία , με βάση την οποία αρχηγός της κυβέρνησης είναι ο Πρωθυπουργός, στα πλαίσια ενός πολυκομματικού συστήματος. Η εκτελεστική εξουσία ασκείται από την κυβέρνηση, ενώ η νομοθετική ασκείται από την κυβέρνηση και το κοινοβούλιο. Από το 1991, οπότε εισήχθη ο πολυκομματισμός, η εξουσία μονοπωλείται από δύο πολιτικά κόμματα, το Δημοκρατικό Κόμμα της Αλβανίας και το Σοσιαλιστικό Κόμμα της Αλβανίας (σοσιαλιστικό, μετακομμουνιστικό). Εκτελεστική εξουσία Αρχηγός κράτους είναι ο Πρόεδρος της Αλβανικής Δημοκρατίας, ο οποίος εκλέγεται από τη συνέλευση για πενταετή θητεία με μυστική ψηφοφορία. Για την εκλογή του προέδρου απαιτούνται τα δύο τρίτα των ψήφων όλων των βουλευτών. Οι επόμενες εκλογές θα διεξαχθούν το 2012. Σημερινός Πρόεδρος της Δημοκρατίας είναι ο Μπαμίρ Τόπι. Νομοθετική εξουσία Η Βουλή (Συνέλευση ή Kuvendi i Republikës së Shqipërisë) αποτελείται από 140 μέλη, τα οποία εκλέγονται για τετραετή θητεία. 100 εξ αυτών εκλέγονται απευθείας σε μονοεδρικές περιφέρειες με κατά προσέγγιση ανάλογο αριθμό ψηφοφόρων. Οι 40 εκλέγονται από λίστες πολιτικών κομμάτων με πολλά ονόματα ή συνασπισμούς κομμάτων με βάση την κατάταξή τους. Ο συνολικός αριθμός των βουλευτών ενός κόμματος ή κομματικού συνασπισμού θα πρέπει να προσεγγίζει όσο γίνεται περισσότερο την αναλογία σε έγκυρες ψήφους που κέρδισαν τα κόμματα αυτά στον πρώτο γύρο των εκλογών. Κόμματα που λαμβάνουν ποσοστό λιγότερο από το 4 % των έγκυρων ψηφοδελτίων σε εθνικό επίπεδο στον πρώτο γύρο των εκλογών δεν απολαμβάνουν οφέλη από την αντίστοιχη λίστα με τα πολλά ονόματα. Ο πρόεδρος εκλέγεται από τη Βουλή. Πρόεδρος της Βουλής από τις 3 Σεπτεμβρίου του 2005 είναι η Τζοζεφίνα Τοπάλι, η οποία επανεξελέγη το Σεπτέμβριο του 2009. Εκλογές Δικαίωμα ψήφου στις εκλογές έχουν όσες και όσοι είναι ηλικίας 18 ετών και άνω. Βουλευτικές εκλογές 2009 Οι τελευταίες βουλευτικές εκλογές διεξήχθησαν στις 28 Ιουνίου του 2009. Πριν τη διεξαγωγή των εκλογών, ο εκλογικός νόμος άλλαξε και το εκλογικό σύστημα έγινε με περιφερειακή αναλογική εκπροσώπηση.Albania Sets June 28 Election Date, Looks To EU. Javno. 14 Ιανουαρίου 2009 Οι δημοσκοπήσεις που διενεργήθηκαν το Μάρτιο και τον Απρίλιο του 2009 προέβλεπαν νίκη με οριακή διαφορά (γύρω στο 37% το ποσοστό) ανάμεσα στα δύο μεγάλα κόμματα, το Δημοκρατικό Κόμμα της Αλβανίας και το αντιπολιτευόμενο Σοσιαλιστικό Κόμμα, με τα μικρότερα κόμματα να σημειώνουν χαμηλά και μονοψήφια ποσοστά.Albanian Democrats, Socialists in Close Battle. Angus Reid Global Monitor. 15 Μαΐου 2009 Οι εκλογές θεωρήθηκαν από την ΕΕ ως "τεστ" για την μελλοντική ένταξη ή μη της Αλβανίας στην ΕΕ.Albania Election “A Test for EU Bid”. AlbanianEconomy.com. 22 Ιανουαρίου 2009 Με καταμετρημένα τα δύο τρίτα των ψήφων από τις βουλευτικές εκλογές, ο δεξιός συνασπισμός του πρωθυπουργού Σαλί Μπερίσα προηγείται σε αριθμό εδρών (με πέντε περισσότερες έδρες από την αντιπολίτευση), αλλά συγκεντρώνει ελαφρώς μικρότερο ποσοστό από το συνασπισμό των Σοσιαλιστών υπό τον Έντι Ράμα (40,90% έναντι 39,97%).Reuters, Early vote count gives Albania's ruling party lead, 30 Ιουνίου 2009. Το Σεπτέμβριο του 2009 το Δημοκρατικό Κόμμα και το Σοσιαλιστικό Κίνημα για την Ενσωμάτωση συμφώνησαν σε σχηματισμό κυβέρνησης συνασπισμού, με τον Μπερίσα να παραμένει πρωθυπουργός και τον Ιλίρ Μέτα να γίνεται υπουργός εξωτερικών. Ο Μπερίσα έλαβε εντολή για σχηματισμό κυβέρνησης στις 9 Σεπτεμβρίου. Αποτελέσματα Οι διεθνείς παρατηρητές έκριναν ότι οι εκλογές ήταν ελεύθερες και δίκαιες και ότι δεν σημειώθηκαν σημαντικές παρατυπίες, για πρώτη φορά στην αλβανική ιστορίαEuronews, 28 Ιουνίου 2009.. Η προσέλευση στις κάλπες ήταν μικρότερη συγκριτικά με τις εκλογές του 2005, στο 52%Έθνος, Αλβανία: Στο 52% η συμμετοχή, 29 Ιουνίου 2009.. Με καταμετρημένο περίπου το ένα πέμπτο των ψήφων, ελαφρύ προβάδισμα παρουσίασε το Δημοκρατικό Κόμμα της Αλβανίας του Σαλί Μπερίσα, έναντι του Σοσιαλιστικού Κόμματος του δημάρχου των Τιράνων, Έντι ΡάμαΕλευθεροτυπία, Ελαφρύ προβάδισμα Μπερίσα στην Αλβανία, 29 Ιουνίου 2009.. Συνέλευση της Αλβανικής Δημοκρατίας, 28 Ιουνίου 2009 '''Με καταμετρημένα τα 4.709 από τα 4.753 εκλογικά τμήματα (προσωρινά αποτελέσματα) |- !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align=left colspan=3 width=600 valign=top|Κόμματα και συνασπισμοί !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align=center|Ψήφοι !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align=center|Ποσοστό !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" rowspan=1|Σύνολο εδρών |- |bgcolor="#0000C8"| |align=left|Δημοκρατικό Κόμμα (Partia Demokratike e Shqipërisë) |align="right" |PD |align="right" | |align="right" |39,99 |align="right" |68 |- |bgcolor="#0000C8"| |align=left|Ρεπουμπλικανικό Κόμμα (Partia Republikane e Shqipërisë) |align="right" |PR |align="right" | |align="right" |2,10 |align="right" |1 |- |bgcolor="#0000C8"| |align=left| Κόμμα για τη Δικαιοσύνη και την Ενσωμάτωση (Partia për Drejtësi dhe Integrim) |align="right" |PDI |align="right" | |align="right" |0,95 |align="right" |1 |- | |align=left|Λοιπά |align="right" | |align="right" | |align="right" | |align="right" |0 |- |- bgcolor="blue" |align="left" colspan=2|'Σύνολο "Η Συμμαχία της Αλλαγής"' (Aleanca ε Ndryshimit) | |align="right" | |align="right" |'46,83' |align="right" |'70' |- |bgcolor="#E75480"| |align=left|Σοσιαλιστικό Κόμμα (Partia Socialiste e Shqipërisë) |align="right" |PS |align="right" | |align="right" |40,85 |align="right" |65 |- |bgcolor="green"| |align=left|Κόμμα Ένωσης Ανθρωπίνων Δικαιωμάτων (Partia Bashkimi për të Drejtat e Njeriut) |align="right" |PBDNJ |align="right" | |align="right" |1,18 |align="right" |1 |- |bgcolor="red"| |align=left|Σοσιαλδημοκρατικό Κόμμα (Partia Socialdemokrate e Shqipërisë) |align="right" |PSD |align="right" | |align="right" |1,80 |align="right" |0 |- |bgcolor="red"| |align=left|G99(Grupim 99) |align="right" |G99 |align="right" | |align="right" |0,87 |align="right" |0 |- | |align=left|Λοιπά |align="right" | |align="right" | |align="right" | |align="right" |0 |- |- bgcolor="pink" |align="left" colspan=2|'Σύνολο "Ένωση για Αλλαγή"' (Bashkimi për Ndryshim) | |align="right" | |align="right" |'45,39' |align="right" |'66' |- |bgcolor="red"| |align=left|Σοσιαλιστικό Κίνημα για Ενσωμάτωση (Lëvizja Socialiste për Integrim) |align="right" |LSI |align="right" | |align="right" |4,82 |align="right" |4 |- | |align=left|Λοιπά | |align=right | |align=right | |align=right |0 |- bgcolor="red" |align="left" colspan=2|'Σύνολο "Σοσιαλιστική Συμμαχία"' (Aleanca Socialiste për Integrim) | |align="right" | |align="right" |'5,56' |align="right" |'4' |- |bgcolor="#0080FF"| |align=left|Χριστιανοδημοκρατικό Κόμμα (Partia Demokristiane e Shqipërisë) |align="right" |PDK |align="right" | |align="right" |0,86 |align="right" |0 |- | |align=left|Λοιπά |align="right" | |align="right" | |align="right" | |align="right" |0 |- bgcolor="orange" |align="left" colspan=2|'Σύνολο Πόλος της Ελευθερίας"' (Poli i Lirisë) | |align="right" | |align="right" |'1,82' |align="right" |'0' |- | |align=left | Σύνολο | |align=right | |align=right |100 |align=right |140 |- |align=left colspan=9| Συμμετοχή: Πηγή: http://www.eca.al/ |} Μεταφορές Η οδήγηση γίνεται στα δεξιά. Σημειώσεις και παραπομπές Βιβλιογραφία * * * * Επίσημοι δικτυακοί τόποι * National Tourism Organization Albania's official website for travel & tourism information. *Albanian Canadian League Information Service — ACLIS (Αλβανικά και Αγγλικά) *Department of Information (Αλβανικά και Αγγλικά) *The Albanian Parliament (Αλβανικά, Αγγλικά και Γαλλικά) *Προεδρία της Αλβανίας Αλβανικά και Αγγλικά) *Αλβανικό Ινστιτούτο Στατιστικής Αλβανικά και Αγγλικά) Αλβανία Κατηγορία:Ευρωπαϊκά κράτη Κατηγορία:Αλβανία ace:Albania af:Albanië als:Albanien am:አልባኒያ an:Albania ang:Albania ar:ألبانيا arc:ܐܠܒܢܝܐ arz:ألبانيا ast:Albania az:Albaniya bar:Albanien bat-smg:Albanėjė bcl:Albanya be:Албанія be-x-old:Альбанія bg:Албания bn:আলবেনিয়া bo:ཨར་པ་ཉི་ཡ། bpy:আলবেনিয়া br:Albania bs:Albanija ca:Albània ce:Албани ceb:Albanya chr:ᎠᎸᏇᏂᏯ ckb:ئاڵبانیا co:Albania crh:Arnavutlıq cs:Albánie csb:Albańskô cv:Албани cy:Albania da:Albanien de:Albanien diq:Arnawutiye dsb:Albańska dz:ཨལ་བཱ་ནི་ཡ། ee:Albania eml:Albanî en:Albania eo:Albanio es:Albania et:Albaania eu:Albania ext:Albánia fa:آلبانی fi:Albania fiu-vro:Albaania fo:Albania fr:Albanie frp:Albanie fur:Albanie fy:Albaanje ga:An Albáin gd:Albàinia gl:Albania - Shqipëria gn:Avaña gu:અલ્બાનિયા gv:Yn Albaan hak:Â-ngì-pâ-nì-â haw:‘Alepania he:אלבניה hi:अल्बानिया hif:Albania hr:Albanija hsb:Albanska ht:Albani hu:Albánia hy:Ալբանիա ia:Albania id:Albania ie:Albania ilo:Albania io:Albania is:Albanía it:Albania ja:アルバニア jv:Albania ka:ალბანეთი kg:Albania kk:Албания km:អាល់បានី kn:ಅಲ್ಬೇನಿಯ ko:알바니아 ku:Albanya kv:Албания kw:Albani ky:Албания la:Albania lad:אלבאניה lb:Albanien li:Albanië lij:Albania lmo:Albania ln:Albania lt:Albanija lv:Albānija mg:Albania mk:Албанија ml:അല്‍ബേനിയ mn:Албани mr:आल्बेनिया ms:Albania mt:Albanija mzn:آلباني na:Albania nah:Albania nds:Albanien ne:अल्बानिया nl:Albanië nn:Albania no:Albania nov:Albania nv:Dziłigaii Bikéyah oc:Albania os:Албани pam:Albania pap:Albania pdc:Albaani pih:Elbanya pl:Albania pms:Albanìa pnb:البانیا pnt:Αλβανία ps:البانيا pt:Albânia qu:Albanya rm:Albania rmy:Shkiperiya ro:Albania roa-rup:Arbinishia ru:Албания sa:अल्बानिया sah:Албания sc:Albania scn:Albanìa sco:Albanie se:Albánia sh:Albanija simple:Albania sk:Albánsko sl:Albanija sq:Shqipëria sr:Албанија srn:Albanikondre ss:I-Alibheniya stq:Albanien su:Albania sv:Albanien sw:Albania szl:Albańijo ta:அல்பேனியா te:అల్బేనియా tet:Albánia tg:Албания th:ประเทศแอลเบเนีย tl:Albanya tpi:Albenia tr:Arnavutluk tt:Албания udm:Албания ug:ئالبانىيە uk:Албанія ur:البانیا uz:Albaniya vec:Albania vi:Albania vo:Lalbanän war:Albanya wo:Albaani wuu:阿尔巴尼亚 xal:Арнаутн Орн Нутг yi:אלבאניע yo:Albania zea:Albanië zh:阿尔巴尼亚 zh-min-nan:Shqipëria zh-yue:阿爾巴尼亞